


Warden, Dad, Teacher

by DragonheartDreamer



Series: Gentleman, Fighter, Lawman, Wizard [1]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad Morgan, F/F, F/M, Harry is slowly recovering and rebuilding - Freeform, Harry is still bitter over DuMorne, M/M, Morgan Mentors Dresden, Morgan is smarter than in canon, Morgan regrets not stepping in earlier, Morgan turns to Luccio at moments, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonheartDreamer/pseuds/DragonheartDreamer
Summary: Alternate Universe. Donald Morgan takes Harry in as an apprentice and adoptive father and tries to be the father figure Harry lacks. All while training Harry in magic. Has he bitten off more than he can chew? Even he himself doesn't know. But one thing's for sure. He's better for it.
Relationships: Bob the Skull/Harry Dresden, Harry Dresden/Donald Morgan, Harry Dresden/Elaine Mallory
Series: Gentleman, Fighter, Lawman, Wizard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue: Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonstruckfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckfool/gifts).



> This was born out of an idea. What if Morgan had mentored Dresden instead of McCoy? The result: a conflicted Morgan way out of his depth and a Harry that recovers a lot slower than canon. But still has Elaine by his side. Not at first, but they get back in touch. An exercise in character drama. The Dresden Files/Codex Alera is copyright Jim Butcher. This story is licensed under the Creative Commons as derivative, noncommercial fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's under trial, despite not breaking any of the Laws. Morgan saves Harry from an unjust fate.

Two young wizards. One accused of being a lawbreaker and kneeling before the White Council, potentially about to die, the other traumatized beyond all belief. All. My. Fault. I knew Justin was sliding rapidly into black magic. And I knew the boy accused of being a warlock. I swore to his mother that I would protect him. I should have done something, anything, to get Harry out of Justin’s reach. I knew Justin would have pulled something like that. He was ambitious. Cunning. A potential Merlin candidate in the eyes of the Council. If only they knew the truth. I'd tried to drop hints, small clues that might lead them to the truth. If only they had listened. _So much for upholding justice and the Laws of Magic._

“Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. You are accused of breaking the First Law of Magic for the murder of Justin. If you are found guilty, you will be sentenced to death. Your fate will be decided through a majority vote by the White Council.” The trial’s such a farce. Killing with magic? I knew the boy. I promised Margaret I’d protect him. And I did, as best as a Warden with an entire city to protect could. No, scratch that. I had 12 states to watch over. I couldn't watch him like a hawk like I wanted to, but I talked to him when both of us were free. That wasn't often, but seriously, how many other wizards actually talked to him? I like to think I knew him better than anyone else in the Council. He’s not the kind to break the Laws like that. At least, not in my impression of him. He might be angry, but he has standards. Standards that preclude him from breaking any of the Laws unless he had no other choice. I made sure he had those standards. Besides, I clearly heard the gunshot. I saw the fire. I knew what would have happened. That was no First Law transgression. Even if he had used magic. It was self-defense, plain and simple. The fact that he was being accused of something he did not do and could never do made the already ominous-looking dim and cavernous hall seem just that more ominous, and the already cold Chicago winter seem all that much colder. My blood was both boiling and freezing at the same time, and an odd mixture of emotions ran through me. Guilt, anger and pure fear all at once? Not the most normal of emotional combinations. “I heard the gunshot. I knew what DuMorne was planning. I’m sorry I didn’t do something earlier.”

“Donald Morgan! Are you sure you’re not under this warlock’s influence? He killed an upstanding Warden for goodness sake, he deserves to die!” Ancient Mai was always the Council’s hunting dog. And proud of it. It was like her go after Harry with all her might. Even if it wasn’t just. Even if it wasn’t the right thing to do. Even if the person had done nothing to deserve it. I knew what it was like to be an innocent man hounded by Wardens. It’s not something I’d wish on my worst enemy, what more a young boy who hasn’t done anything particularly untoward? She, on the other hand, has only ever known the life of a lawman. Or a woman of the law, as the case may be. It's no surprise she doesn't have much compassion.

“If it will assure the council that this boy is the furthest thing from a warlock, I will take the boy on. I will accept responsibility for him. I will volunteer to be under the doom if your fears are proven true. He doesn’t deserve to die for this. Motion to put Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden under the Doom of Damocles under the apprenticeship of Donald Morgan.”

“Motion accepted. Any objections?”

“Objection. Have you considered that maybe Harry needs a kinder and gentler mentor? You're a bit too rough on people to be particularly helpful.” Ebenezar McCoy was acting particularly soft for the Blackstaff. Hard to blame him. His grandson is on trial for something he didn't do. That'd hit me hard.

“With all due respect, no other person in this room right now has actively interacted with Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden regularly for as long as I have until this point. There’s a reason Margaret LeFay chose to entrust in me the responsibility of protecting Harry Dresden and not anyone else. Think about that, Wizard McCoy.”

“Objection! Why are you so sure of his innocence?” Ancient Mai won’t stop.

“Because of this. Pass this around. I’d been collecting this evidence for a long while.” I set down a thick folder full of pictures and documents. All evidence of Justin’s guilt. I had planned to use it to bring Justin what he deserved, but this was as good an opportunity as I’d get now. The silence in the hall was palpable. It was clear that my evidence had been effective.

“Any other objections?”

“Just a minor question. What about Elaine Mallory? She clearly needs help after all that she went through.” Luccio was clearly trying to look out for the girl. Either she trusted how I'd care for Dresden, or she doesn't really care about Dresden.

“Listens-To-Wind will take care of her. Anything else?” I could almost hear the irritation of the Merlin. It was clear that this was dragging on for far longer than he liked.

“ No, honored Merlin, let us proceed with the vote.”

“Then the motion will be put to a vote. All those in favor of the motion move to my left. All those opposed to the motion move to my right.”

I moved to the right of the hall. Most of the Council followed.

“The motion passes with a three-fourths majority. Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden is now under the Doom of Damocles with Donald Morgan as his mentor. With that, the meeting has come to an end. May we all come home safely.” The Council filed out of the hall as Listens-To-Wind carried Elaine away. I stepped down from where my seat was onto the stage, and carefully unbound Harry and removed the hood over his head. He silently got up from his kneeling position and looked at me, not meeting my eyes. He stood almost as tall as me, though he was a lot scrawnier, almost as if he was all skin and bones. We walked to my car in silence, the heavy thud of my worn boots against the wooden floor and the wet slap of his battered canvas school shoes being the only sound accompanying the long and heavy trudge to where my car is parked. My car, an old Chevelle wagon from the 70s, has an SS badge and was modified for performance by the previous owner. The added performance from stock had saved my life more than a few times. It also felt fun to floor the gas pedal and shoot ahead without a care. So what? A wizard has to have his little joys to stay sane. Especially one with the added stresses of being a Warden in a city like Chicago and a place like the Midwest. It’s a little ironic that a man who can never really have a family to call his own would be driving a wagon, the epitome of a family car, but the storage space was really useful. Besides, who really cares that I can’t have a family if I’m driving a family car? I opened the trunk of my car placed my Warden cloak, my bag of talismans and potions and my sword and pistol in the trunk of the car as Harry opened the door and got in the back seat. I closed the trunk and got in the car. I fired up the engine, the familiar growl of the V8 welcoming me, before pulling off.

The ride to my home was also drenched in awkward silence. usually felt homely and comfortable, like how a teenager’s first car feels. It’s partly because I’m familiar with every quirk of this car, but also partly because it’s so big as to be almost cavernous. But today, I wriggled in the driver’s seat, fighting the urge to floor the pedal with Harry in the back seat. Instead, Harry broke the silence.

“Wh-Why? I killed Justin. I failed to save Elaine. I deserved it.”

“You didn’t. You defended yourself against a Warden-turned-warlock about to use you and Elaine in some dastardly plan, but couldn’t manage to do it without killing him. That’s self-defense. That should not be punished. Besides, you didn’t use magic to do it. The Laws of Magic only regulate, well, magic.”

“Thank you.”

The rest of the drive home was silent save for the constant purring of the engine. The highways at this point felt familiar to me, as they tend to do after driving on them for a while on a car with as stiff a suspension as mine. Technology doesn’t seem to work well around wizards. It’s something about the forces about we wield. To me, anything made after around the 60s or 70s is suspect. I don't immediately blow them out like I used to, but they still seem to fail at the most inopportune times. It’s another reason why I’m glad I got this car. The rain made a pitter-patter sound against the roof of the car. Given all the guilt I was carrying, the rain felt fitting. Sunshine would have been a mockery of all that I hold dear and I refuse to believe in a God who would be so mean towards a servant of justice.

It wasn’t long before I pulled up at my place, a two-story house on the border of the suburbs and the city proper. We Wardens are an odd lot. Simultaneously intimately connected to the cities we patrol but yet separate from and above it, and nary us two shall meet. It only felt appropriate that our domiciles reflected that. Or maybe I’m weird. I opened the door first, then let Harry out. I went up to the front door first, opened the door, then let Harry in. Harry trudged in with a heavy step then collapsed onto my couch as if not yet over the events since he had to kill Justin.

“Come on. Let’s go in. Don’t be bashful. It’s your house now.”

Welcome home, Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first true fanfic. How did I do? I'll try to stick to a weekly chapter release schedule.


	2. Chapter 1: What does it Mean to be A Wizard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first dinner with Morgan. They talk about what it means to be a wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for feedback and engagement.  
> The Dresden Files/Codex Alera is copyright Jim Butcher. This story is licensed under the Creative Commons as derivative, noncommercial fiction.

“Harry – ” I started.

“Don’t call me Harry. I don’t deserve anyone calling me that anymore. Not after what I did.” That was new. Most of the time, young wizards are brimming with excitement. Why wouldn’t they? Their magic differentiated them, brought them above the norm. It helped that we wizards have a good reputation among fans of fantasy fiction. So Justin must have done something really traumatic to Harry for Harry to be this down about it.

“Okay then. Dresden, do you want dinner now or…?”

“Later. I need my time to decompress.” So, he’s the dark and brooding type. I mean, as long as he doesn’t end up like a certain British wizard punk in the Council…

I got up to start preparing dinner. I hadn’t had the time to go get groceries. You rarely do, when your attention is spread out across 12 states. But when you do, you stock up. As much as possible. Even so, the stock eventually runs low. Which is what was going on that day.

“Dresden, is grilled cheese sandwiches okay?” Gods above, I hate how I sound when I try to sound like a dad. It’s just not me.

“I guess.”

“You want to talk over dinner? A good conversation with your wizard mentor won’t hurt.”

“I guess.”

I swore to myself I’d connect with him. He needs to have someone in his life who can show the way for him. Show him that magic is not something that had to isolate him. Show him that his magic is not something dirty. Show him that yes, he has value and worth, despite anything that might have happened.

Starting with dinner. Grilled cheese sandwiches were simple enough to make, so as I made dinner, I thought of what I could say to him to signal that yes, I cared for him and no, he did not have to go through this alone. But nothing I said felt right. How do I even begin to bridge the inherent gap between an outsider, one embittered by a system that has failed him, and a lawman who has known the system and only the system? I knew the haze he was in. I’d seen it in too many young magi, including myself. I don’t like to talk about my early years as a Warden. Or the years immediately preceding it. For good reason. I’d finished preparing the sandwiches, but I still have so much I want to tell him, but no way to actually broach any of the topics with him. Great. This was shaping up to be an awkward dinner.

I put the finished sandwiches on some plates, then put those plates on the table. “Dresden, dinner is ready.”

“I’m coming.” He rose, and I noticed his tall and lanky figure. I estimated that he was around 6 feet tall when he first met when he was 10. He has grown taller since then, though he disguises it with a big slouch. I guess I have my work cut out for me.

He didn’t seem to eat as quickly as he usually did. But again, it’s probably for the better that he eats and rests well. He needs it, now more than ever. At least I would if I were in his situation.

“Morgan, what does being a wizard mean to you? What does your magic mean to you? I always thought of myself as cool for having magic, but my magic got me with Justin and could not save my first true love. Does this mean I’m weak? Useless? Pathetic? What kind of wizard fails to save the day?”

Ah. That did it. Magic. The one thing both of us had in common. We might have led very different lives, but we shared one thing in common. We were both wizards, heirs of an ancient bloodline and the magics of old, able to command their full array; given enough time and preparation, there is very little to limit what we can accomplish save for our own belief in what we can do. He might not know much else in common with me, but we both knew magic. Perfect. Thing is, after what happened with Justin, would he still trust a wizard? He knew I’m a wizard. I told him that when we first met. I’d have to tread carefully. I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it again, not knowing how to start.

But one thing’s for sure. I might not create a man who will uphold the rules to the last breath out of this boy, but I can create a great wizard. A man who genuinely lives for magic and considers it a core part of his identity. In short, a lean, mean, arcane ass-kicking machine. 

“Well, good question. Just because we’re wizards doesn’t mean we’re all capable of saving the day no matter what. In the end, we’re still mortals with limits. We can do more than most and can wield powerful magics given enough practice, but we still have limits. That doesn't mean we're useless, though. We might not be able to help everyone, but that doesn't mean our power is useless. When it comes down to it, you and I, we both wield the greatest power in existence, able to impose our will on the universe, all through magic. And you know what comes with great power.”

“Great responsibilities.”

“Not just that. The life of a wizard is one full of regrets. We try to help as many people as possible, but we can’t help everyone. That's why we have the Laws of Magic. You know what they say about the road to hell.”

“Paved with good intentions.”

"Yes. It's easy to go spiraling down the path towards darker things while trying to help. That's why the Laws and White Council are there. To ensure that us wizards, no matter our intentions, actually help people and not harm them."

Both of us had finished our sandwiches. Harry – it’s hard to think of him as Dresden when you’ve known him as Harry for so long – moved to clear the plates. I moved first. " For tonight, you can sleep with me. My room's upstairs to the right. Good night, Dresden." Dresden's response was inaudible. I continued doing the dishes before hitting the sack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shorter release this week.


	3. Chapter 2: Luccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan goes to stock up on groceries. He meets Luccio while doing so.

I woke up and got out of my bed first. My room is rather barren, with the only decorations on the walls being the many magical posters I have on my wall. The furniture is also rather simple – a wooden table and a chair at which I do most of my paperwork, and a bed barely big enough for two people, a bedside stand with an alarm clock, a coat hanger, and a wardrobe. All built by my own two hands. I do fancy myself a good amateur carpenter, after all. It’s one of the ways that I dealt with the stresses of my earlier days as a Warden, and I’m not letting that part of me die so easily. Before coming into my powers, I always thought that a lifetime perfecting the craft of carpentry would be the best life I could have. A simple life with a family, a quiet house, and time to hone my craft. It was unrealistic for a future Warden to expect such a simple life, though, between having to travel long distances almost daily, potentially having to pack up and move to a new continent, facing constant danger and injury, and keeping deadly secrets. Oh well.

I looked back at my bed. Dresden was still under the covers, and when he was sleeping, his lanky figure and half-rugged half-babyish face reminded me of what my son would have looked like If I had settled down to start a family. I could almost pretend for a moment that I have the simple life I dreamed of all those years ago. Because in a way, I do. From now on, despite everything they might say, Dresden and I are father and son, and nothing will ever change that.

I turned to head out of my room to get my cloak, wallet, and keys. I had used the last of my supplies to make dinner the night before. _I’d better stock up again before I’m saddled with another job._ I usually neglect this chore between the demands of being a Warden but seeing as I had an apprentice I couldn’t afford to do so again. _He’s your son as well, Morgan, never forget that._ I headed out to where I parked my car, got in, turned the keys, then drove off.

I find driving to be a good decompression chamber when faced with a situation I don’t know how to proceed with. I don’t know why, but my guess is between having to focus on the road, the stop-and-go nature of Chicago traffic allowing me an opportunity to actually think through my problems calmly, and the option of being able to floor the gas and experience a burst of speed as needed. It still took me half an hour to get to the grocer, though.

I pulled in at the grocer and parked the car on the narrow alley. The grocer is an old-style shop, the last of its kind in Chicagoland. I shop there because I’m still afraid of damaging anything in a larger store. The shop is small but stocked decently well, so finding what I needed was not a problem. The real problem, though, was standing outside of the store.

“Anastasia Luccio? Why are you here?”

“Just thought I should check in on how my favorite apprentice is handling having an apprentice of his own. Besides, the Council designated me as the probation officer for you and Dresden. Consider it a small courtesy from the Council to its ace Warden.”

“I haven’t actually interacted much with Harry Dresden yet, Ana. He does have a huge guilt complex over Elaine Mallory, though. Something about failing to save her.”

“Elaine will be fine. I’ll see if I can get Listens-To-Wind to ask her to write a letter to Harry once she’s fully healed.”

“That’ll be great. I’m sure Dresden’ll get some comfort from that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to head back soon.” I put the groceries in the trunk of my car, and then made the drive back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do?  
> Feedback is life.


	4. Chapter 3: Checking on Harry Dresden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan comes home to Dresden in a state of depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. I'll post twice in the coming week.

The drive home was slow but uneventful. Blame it on Chicago traffic. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, silently cursing the other drivers for not moving fast enough. _I have a young boy to take care of now, dammit!_

“…useless…dirty…worthless…warlock…” Dresden was sitting on the floor, holding his legs close to him, muttering under his breath. I could pick out some keywords, but not much else. I couldn’t catch much of what he was saying, but I still knew what was going on. I’d been there, and it’s not something I’d wish on my worst enemy. Now that my apprentice is in that place, I’ll be damned if I didn’t try to help.

“Dresden, it’s really easy to fall into the trap of a guilt complex over the smallest of things. We can’t always be the heroes of the day. Besides, Justin was a warlock. He had all the power, and you didn’t. Being abused is never your fault. Just because you had the misfortune of being trapped by a warlock doesn’t make you one yourself. The nightmare’s over, Dresden. I’ll make sure of that.”

“How… How did you know? About what Justin did? How did you know what I was thinking?”

“Dresden, I’ve been where you were. I’ve seen others in the same situation as you. It’s not pretty. Don’t let it get to you so early.”

“Thanks, Morgan.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll go make breakfast.”


	5. Chapter 4: Breakfast With Harry Dresden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light family scene.

Breakfast was simple, like dinner the night before. Cereal with milk. It’s a classic for a reason. Though I admit, the only reason why it was that way was because I did not have enough time to prepare anything else.

Dresden stumbled out of the room he was in. In his current state, his puffy eyes made his face lean more towards the babyish side of things, like a goofy nerd after an all-nighter. Or like me in my younger days after a long night of magical shenanigans. Those were fun times.

“Morning, Dresden.”

“Morning.”

“Breakfast is ready.” I waited for his reaction. He just mumbled a word, presumably thanking me, before sitting down to eat. “Did you sleep well?”

“Not really.”

“Bad dreams?”

“Yeah. About Elaine.”

“Of yesterday?”

“Yeah.”

I didn’t press further. Dresden needed to know that Elaine would be fine, but that would come later. Right now? I needed to make sure Dresden was on track to recovering. Having to kill your master because he had turned warlock isn’t something most boy wizards take easily. Why would Dresden be an exception? Besides, he also doesn’t know what happened to his first love. As someone who has been through that, I could empathize. Both of us had finished our sandwiches. Harry – it’s hard to think of him as Dresden when you’ve known him as Harry for so long – moved to clear the plates. I moved first.


	6. Chapter 5: Of Rings, Laws and Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan uses Tolkien to teach Dresden about the reason why the Laws exist.

Dresden went into the living room. With a word and some power, he got the fireplace going, then curled up to read a book. I recognized it as I went in.  
“Tolkien fan?” I read all the books as they came out. There was no way I wasn’t going to connect with another fan.  
“Yes. I’m at the Battle of Helm’s Deep.”  
“Quite a poetic choice, considering what happened.”  
“Because of the sacrifice and epic struggles?”  
“Not just that. The One Ring can be an easy metaphor for magic used in the wrong way. It corrupts and twists people to fit sick molds. That’s why the Laws exist.”  
“I never really knew that was why the Laws existed. I always thought they were just to ensure that magic is not used to harm.”  
“There are people who deliberately skirt the laws and manage to harm people. It’s unjust, but it’s reality.”  
“Then why don’t Wardens do anything about them? Change the Laws, add new rules to prevent them from doing harm? Like the American Constitution with all its amendments.”  
I stopped to think. This wasn’t an easy question. I struggled with it for the longest time as well. I saw the Amendments as they were added. I thought of a decent answer to give him. Not the best, but it’ll suffice.  
“Because that’s not what the Laws are for. They don’t, and can’t, uphold justice. You’ll understand why as you grow up.”


	7. Chapter 6: Bob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Dresden POV. Harry takes lessons with Bob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being inconsistent lately.

Late night. The moon is full, a white porcelain plate over Chicago. If not for the snow, Morgan’s backyard would have been an exact copy of the field where Elaine... had stuff happen to her. I still have nightmares about that day. 

“Everyone should have a north star.” How ironic is it that the one who said it all the way back is now the one lost at sea without a north  star?

I took thousand-ton steps down to the basement. “Wake up, lazybones.”

“Ugh. It’s not enough that I have to wake up at this hour, I have to wake up to such a bad pun. Up your snark game, Harry.”

“It’s not my fault I’m just a 16-year old who’s been through a lot!”

“Fine, fine. Are you finally ready to begin your lessons yet?”

“Okay, I am. But promise me one thing.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t go too dark. Or even mention his name.”

“Whose name?”

“Your former master’s!”

“Fine, fine, understandable. How about we start off simple? Some potions  sounds about right.”

I still made a complete mess of it.

“Told you so. How are you still so dense, even  after...”

“I suck. I’m attractive. People are attracted to things that suck. Just look at the state of comic books right now.”

“Fine. You could have at least let me finish.”

“I knew what you were going to say. I warned you not to say it.”

“Okay. Let’s start over.”

I took out a notepad to take notes, my handwriting still angular from recent  events.

This time round, it turned out better. I went back up to hit the sack.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first true fanfic. How did I do? I'll try to stick to a weekly chapter release schedule.


End file.
